


Conflicted

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Sengoku Night Blood (Anime), 戦刻ナイトブラッド | Sengoku Night Blood (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: This one is from another new favorite anime of mine, Sengoku Night Blood, and sadly there doesn't seem to be hardly any fanfiction for this wonderful series. So, here's one of mine.Hope you enjoy it! This is also listed on my deviantart happydoo2Sengoku Night Blood and all characters do not belong to me.The idea does belong to me.You belong to Date.





	Conflicted

**C** atastrophe struck when you were somehow magically transported to the Sengoku time period.  
**O** bserving your arrival secretly was not his intention, he had been training in the forest.  
**N** o one around to ask directions from, you set off towards a distant clearing in the thick forest.  
**F** ollowing you quietly required use of all his skills as you jumped at the sound of every rustle of branches.  
**L** ackadaisicallywanderingfrom the forest to the road, Date lunged to rescue you from the path of fast approaching horse.  
**I** nable to decide your fate, the werewolf warlord brought you to his headquarters.  
**C** omfortably making yourself at home, you came to enjoy the company of the stoic wolfman and his cohorts.  
**T** orn betweenthe instructions drilled into him of showing no emotions and the freedom he felt with you, Date struggled to admit his love.   
**E** motionsweren't his strong point but he chattered out a nervous admission of love to you.   
**D** eliriously happy, you eagerly kissed the warlord so strongly that he blushed blood red.  


**Author's Note:**

> This one is from another new favorite anime of mine, Sengoku Night Blood, and sadly there doesn't seem to be hardly any fanfiction for this wonderful series. So, here's one of mine.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! This is also listed on my deviantart happydoo2 
> 
> Sengoku Night Blood and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Date. 


End file.
